


"Please, don't go."

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Series: Tales of the Crook and the Assassin [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Captain Canary, F/M, Foxfire if you squint, Screw Destiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: Sara is there for Leonard when he says good-bye to his best friend.





	"Please, don't go."

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: captain canary + “Please, don’t leave.”
> 
> Ended up writing this today in a spurt of inspiration.

After they dropped off Mick and Amaya in the forties, Leonard had disappeared from the rest of the group. Sara finally found him a few hours later sitting along in Mick’s room. It was a completely different place now. There were still the various crates and stuff lying all around. However, certain things were gone, like the guitar, that made the room feel more empty.

Sara understood why Mick had left. It wasn’t Sara didn’t feel happy for him and Amaya, because she absolutely was. But Mick had been a friend to her, a good one. They’d had their rough patches together, but she still considered him to be a friend and he had told her he saw her in the same way before he left. Now, Sara wouldn’t get to see him as often as she would have if Mick had stayed.

Leonard was taking it a lot worse though than she was. His friendship with Mick had gone decades and had one of the strongest bonds Sara had ever seen. Saying goodbye to him had been hard for Leonard. Sara knew Mick had told Leonard his reasons. Still, leaving your friend behind in the past couldn’t be easy.

For a while, she hovered by the door, unsure of whether or not to go in. Leonard was sitting against the back wall, eyes closed and head bowed. Sara wasn’t sure what to say to him. Losing your sister was different than leaving your best friend behind.

Sara sighed softly and took a step back.

“Please, don’t leave.”

Sara looked back into the room to see Leonard was now looking up at her with a broken expression. She stepped forward into the room and made her way over to him. He had a piece of wire that he kept twisting and untwisting around his hand as she sat down beside him. For a few moments, she watched him work with it before reaching her hand over to place it over one of his.

Leonard let the wire go. It dropped to the floor as he gripped her hand in return. Sara leaned her head on his shoulder. He leaned into her then, and they let their hands fall to the floor together. Together, they stayed that way for ages.

“I miss him too,” Sara told him finally.

He squeezed her hand a little. She squeezed back.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da!
> 
> Comments=Love


End file.
